A SasoDei Valentine
by Gurorori-Lolita-Chan
Summary: My Penultimate Fic in my Valentine's series. Pairings: Sasori & Deidara Yaoi ahoy!


Hey everybody! I finally got over my flu, and caught strep throat! But I can write now so I am finishing the Valentine's Day series, after this there will be a SasoDei and possibly one with all 3 couples.

Aleanora says Skye does not own Naruto!

-----------------------------------------------KakaIru---------------------------------------------------

"Achoo!" the brunette exclaimed for the 289327512th time that day.

"Urgh! You can't get sick today! It's Valentine's Day. You're not supposed to be sick on Valentine's Day!" the brunette's lover whined.

"Well you're not supposed to be sick any day, Kakashi, so I don't see why today makes a difference. But if you're that upset about it I'll go to Tsunade and get something for it." Iruka said getting highly annoyed with the jounin, "Don't you have to go train with your team 'kashi?" the teacher asked, trying to get rid of the whiney, sex-depraved pervert.

"Hn." The afore mentioned pervert said before poofing to the training grounds.

'Taking after Sasuke with that attitude' Iruka chuckled to himself.

-At the training grounds-

"Kakashi-Sensei you're late!" the pink-haired annoyance yelled.

"I got in a fight with a dolphin, that's why I'm so late."

"Yeah right Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled, to which both Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes at, fully knowing about Kakashi and Iruka.

"Well let's begin," the silver-haired sensei said," Sasuke and Naruto you two spar, and Sakura you're with me." He shivered at the last part, noticing a difference in her regular attire.

-Meanwhile-

Iruka hurried to the Hokage Tower, trying to be out of the house as little as possible.

"Tsunade?" the flu-infected man asked before entering.

"Oh Iruka, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Kakashi," Iruka sighed, "I have the flu and he's upset about me being sick on Valentine's Day. Do you have something to cure it?"

"I can, but there are some rather odd side effects-"

"Oh that's ok anything to stop him from whining."

"Well here it is, everyone has been getting sick lately so I decided to stock up, don't forget to read the side effects!" the Hokage yelled after the retreating man.

"Don't worry I will." Iruka lied knowing he wouldn't have time to read them.

Tsunade just sighed and went back to her nap.

-----------------------------------------------KakaIru---------------------------------------------------

"I hope this works." Iruka said swallowing the bottle given to him. "It says "works immediately", well that's good 'kashi should be home soon."

And just to be as clichéd as possible, Kakashi walked through the door not a moment later.

"How was training, love?" Iruka said kissing Kakashi on the cheek and taking his bento.

"I think Sakura is trying to seduce me."

"What!" Iruka laughed out, spitting out the tea he was drinking in the process.

"She had way too much make-up and perfume on, was dressed so sluttily she couldn't even spar and she kept batting her eyelashes at me and talking about showing me her new move later, and I don't think she was talking about a jutsu!" Kakashi yelled in a frightened way.

Iruka couldn't help it, he just had to laugh, Kakashi tortured him and now he has his revenge.

"It's not funny!" Kakashi pouted sticking out his bottom lip.

"Come on love," the brunette said still laughing, " let's go eat dinner. I made your favorite!"

"Sashimi Moriawase?" the silver haired man asked suspiciously.

"Uhuh." The smaller man confirmed

"You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble!"

"It's Valentine's Day, you deserve it!"

"Whoa" Iruka said losing his balance for a moment.

Catching him immediately Kakashi asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just got a really bad hot flash for some reason."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, let's eat!" Iruka said rushing over to seat Kakashi and bring the food to the table.

"That looks great Iruka!"

"Thanks 'kashi." Iruka said, using his lover's nickname.

They both whispered a small "Itadakimasu" to themselves before beginning to eat.

"So do we have any plans for tonight Kakashi?" the younger man asked

"Nothing yet, was there something you want to do?" the elder asked, with no sexual innuendo.

'How about something kinky?' Iruka said in his mind, 'Wait a minute! I would never say something like that! What's wrong with me? I'm really warm too, maybe I should read the side effects…'

"Hey 'ruka do you mind if I take my shirt off? It got filthy with training today."

"Yeah that's fine 'kashi." Iruka mumbled, but looking at Kakashi just made him get even warmer.

He saw Kakashi's sculpted chest and abs; slightly glittering in the dim light, from years of training they were perfect, at least in Iruka's eyes.

Suddenly Iruka felt himself grow slightly hard at the sight, 'What the hell! I've seen him tons of times, but it's never gotten me hard!'

Just then Kakashi licked his chopsticks, getting all the soy sauce off, and Iruka lost it and ran from the room.

Surprised at Iruka's sudden outburst, Kakashi chased after him only to find the bathroom door shut and locked in his face.

"'ruka are you ok love?"

"I'm fine just go away!"

"You don't sound fine to me, you know I can just teleport (A/N aka poof) into the room."

"Go away!"

Inside the room Iruka was freaking out trying to find the medicine bottle to find out why his body was acting like this, he just grabbed the bottle when Kakashi poofed into the room.

"Iruka," Kakashi said sternly taking the smaller man by the arms, "What. Is. Wrong." he demanded.

"Ermm…" Iruka said looking down, causing his lover to look down as well.

"Oh." Kakashi said. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

'But.. no… I don't…..!' Iruka's mind was reeling, but slowed as his and Kakashi's mouths connected, Kakashi pressing against him, asking for entrance.

Slowly, Iruka allowed Kakashi in, and their tongues began an all too familiar dance. Slowly Kakashi pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them still, to look at his koibito.

"You know I love you Iruka."

"Yeah but you go too slow!" Iruka giggled, finally giving into the medicine's side effects and not caring.

"Well then would you like to join me for a shower?"

"Of course." Iruka said pulling Kakashi to the shower and stripping him as they went. Stepping into the steaming water, Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man, grinding their manhoods together.

"Oh 'kashi, I need you now.." Iruka moaned, making Kakashi grow harder.

Iruka got down onto his knees and swirled the tip of his tongue on Kakashi's manhood, causing Kakashi to grab the younger man's hair to keep from thrusting as he took all of Kakashi into his mouth.

"Ah! 'Ruka stop I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum." Iruka said around the object in his mouth.

"I want to cum in you!"

Iruka let Kakashi fall from his mouth and turned around grinding against Kakashi as he did.

"Are you ok?"

"Just do it." Iruka said readying himself for pain.

Kakashi thrust in in one motion, knowing it would make it easier for Iruka, and slowly pumped him with one hand, kissing him to distract him from the pain. Slowly he began to thrust going to the spot that he knew would set Iruka off.

"Ah!" and he knew he found, thrusting into it again and again until Iruka yelled, "Ah, 'kashi I'm going to cum!" he arched his back, steaming water hitting it, intensifying his reaction. Inside he clamped around Kakashi bringing his climax a moment after Iruka's.

Kakashi used the last of his energy to set them in the water to rid themselves of the sticky seed, and shut off the water before passing out on his koibito.

-Later-

"Mmm 'kashi wake up." Iruka said lightly shaking his lover. "Come on love we have to get out of the shower."

Slowly and groggily they wrapped themselves in fluffy white towels and made their way to their bed, laying down, when Iruka suddenly remembered and grabbed his medicine bottle.

Looking at the side effects, he deadpanned.

"Ruka? What's wrong?"

"I took this medicine to get over my cold, and look at the side effects."

**WARNING:**

**MAY INCREASE SEXUAL DRIVE**

-----------------------------------------------KakaIru---------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?

Cookies for all who review!


End file.
